Ultraman Cennon
Ultraman Cennon is a rare orange-colored Ultra, and the protagonist of his series. Appearance Cennon's orange coloration is enough to cite him as a rarity among Ultras. However, he has other differences which make him stand out from the crowd. For one thing, Cennon possesses the star-shaped Beam Lamp-esque organ standard to Ultras of the planet U40. He also bears a unique "V" shaped attachment to his color timer. Like many Ultras, Cennon wears protectors, however his particular armoring is more than just that. Due to an extremely rare birth defect, Cennon's arms are rather weak and do not function properly. As such, mechanical supports have been constructed to allow mobility of his arms, which subsequently provide extra armoring. Cennon's particular set of armor comes equip with Specium-charged crystals attached to the armor on his forearms and lower legs. These help with his ability to utilize special energy, which was somewhat limited by the aforementioned birth defect. History Origins Hailing from the Ultra colony world of U40, Cennon was different from other Ultras for two particular reasons. For one thing, he was an orange Ultra, a relative rarity among the species. Secondly, he was born with an extremely rare birth defect which seemed like it might cripple him from standard mobility and definitely dash any dreams his Space Garrison veteran parents had of him following in their footsteps. Cennon was lucky however. A specialized system of armored support for his arms, as well as his Specium output, allowed him to function more or less normally. He did eventually enlist in the Space Garrison, wanting to explore the universe due to his rather special eyes, which allowed him view of the entire light spectrum. As a result, Cennon marveled in virtually everything he saw, including his own Ultra beams. He would train and eventually become a rather accomplished fighter, using those skills against the evils of the universe. In-Series Due to his previous accomplishments, Cennon was suggested by the leaders of U40 to be the first of their planet's warriors in years to go and defend Earth. Arriving on the planet, Cennon found himself in the midsts of a battle between the Universal Defense Coalition's Kaiju-counter division, (TBA) and the monster Bedoran. During the engagement, Cennon witnessed highschool student Kenzuki Tomoya trying to get his fellow students away from the battle, only to find himself crushed by by rubble when Bedoran fired its powerful flames at a building. Impressed by the human's courage and heroism, Cennon bonded with him and allowed Kenzuki to become his host. Together, the two defeated Bedoran, and their adventure together would only continue from there... Forms - Some other form= Because you know I'll give him an alternate form eventually TBA Abilities TBA - }} Trivia * This character was originally under Zhu's ownership before it was adopted by Kit, who in turn was unable to come up with ideas for it, leading to Cdr adopting the page from him. * Image color-matching by Furno. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:Orange Ultras